vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EternalBlaze/VGHS Wiki's To-Do List
If you're planning to dedicate some time here, you probably should read this. If you aren't, just try and read it so you get an idea of what the wiki needs improvement on. ---- The current state of the wiki is, well... not that good (no offense). I mean, we are certainly getting ourselves out of the drain and eventually rise up. But in order to do that, we must complete tasks that will get the wiki noticed, such as add as much content as we can or make the wiki look decent. I created a to-do list so we are at least somewhat organized, since I've just been doing random things around the wiki with no real mindset other than improving it. Eladkse is currently working on the wiki's design on his sandbox wiki and it's looking really good so far; while he's working on that, anyone who will dedicate at least some time into the wiki should read this list of what to do: To-Do List The things listed on the list will be struck through, noting that it's been finished. Also, be sure that your edits are neat, accurate, precise, and without major error, while pictures should be as clear as possible and relevant to whatever page you're uploading it to. Other things may or may not be added to the list based on the wiki's needs. If you have ideas, tell me so I can put it in the blog. *Complete all character pages and add any missing characters. *Add in any and all video games in the series. *Add anything notable from VGHS, such as teachers, classes, etc. *Clean up the wiki as much as we can from vandalism, false information, etc. *Add better pictures or add pictures in general. An example would be getting better pictures of some of the characters, like when they actually look like their best. **'Note: Try uploading higher quality pictures so they are look nicer. If you cannot, that is fine as well.' *Try and attract anyone to help edit the wiki. *Fix any Red links on pages (broken links that do not lead to another page on the wiki). Some red links will include misspelled names of pages we already have. General Observation: Do anything to at least improving the wiki. Other things *We currently only have one user with special powers, the wiki's founder, and I've requested for admin powers, but I haven't gotten a reply. Eladkse has also requested powers to change the wiki's layout, but he hasn't been replied to either. If there is any problem with vandalism, spam, or anything out of our reach, we must be patient and try and deal with the situation as best as we can. *The Wiki currently doesn't have a large number of devoted editors. As of now, it's only me and two other users, but every wiki has it's humble beginnings, right? **Because of this, not much will be done if we are absent or busy with other things. If you want to get some help from other wikis or from anyone you know in real life, you are welcome to do so; we could use all the help we need. ---- That is all for now, thank you for reading (or at least skimming). ---- Category:Blog posts